


A game of pool

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: She’s not there [1]
Category: Ravenous (1999), ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alley Sex, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anyelle, Anyelle (Once Upon a Time), Black Eyes, Claiming Bites, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fiendish tongue, Fingering, Flirting, Hungry leering, Ivelle - Freeform, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Morning After, Naughty Touching, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on top of a pool table, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Walk Into A Bar, Wall Sex, late night drinking, playing a game of pool, secrets in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingMay:Prompt Non-Smut: “You’re not scared of the dark, are you?”Oops, it’s tot super smuty.They called him the Colonel.She never learned why.they wouldn't say it was said with hushed whispers it was a secret.their town was full of secrets.Even good girl Belle French had a few of her own.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Ives (Ravenous), Ives (Ravenous)/Lacey (Once Upon a Time)
Series: She’s not there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777729
Kudos: 5





	A game of pool

After working a mind numbing mundane shift at the diner Belle needed to change out of her uniform. let her hair down and have a much needed drink.it was Wednesday, half price shots at the Rabbit hole time for Lacey to come out and play.

Belle was always the Good girl but after dark she became someone else.Lacey the wild advantrouse one,

Hidden in the back of her closet she had just the wardrobe for Tonight. Wearing a short leather skirt and ridiculous top that Sweet little Belle wouldn't be caught dead in,she entered the Rabbit hole with an don't Fuck with me! attitude.after enjoying her first round of tequila shots she turned to scan the bar catching familiar faces.it's always the same pathetic coward.She makes note of her usual pool partners Mr. Clark and Keith but Tonight she locks eyes with him.he's siting at his usual table drinking his usual drink.he's a creature of habit just like the rest of them.his black eyes stared intently at her and she unflinchingly met his intense gaze,

They called him the colonel,  
She never learned why? they wouldn't say.it was said with hushed whispers.it was a secret their town was full of little secrets even sweet Belle French had a few of her own.

so he wants to watch, well Tonight she'll give him a show.she spends the first half of her Night playing pool with Mr. Clark and then Keith who couldn't keep his hands to himself. she derides twisted pleasure in teasing him only to smack his hand away.she's only toying with him. while Keith was good for a quick make out session in the back alley she Never go's home with him.

Meanwhile the whole Night she's been aware of his black eyes watching her.it's the first time that she's had his attention and she gets off on it.flaunting her ass trying to get a reaction out of him.but he only watches her.

The gentleman she thinks mocking him.

Lacey is bored of this game.tired of playing the same old games with the same old marks.hustling Mr. Clark at pool flirting with Keith is child's play. she wants a challenge.but the colonel refuses to play her games. bent over the pool table she meets his eye licking her lips beckoning and brakes.but to her disappointment he doesn't take the bait.and Lacey is trying so hard to bait him.but he's such a slippery Devil,

it's Mr. Clark bedtime and Keith's moved on While she continues to play another round of pool.alone, she notices him step outside.she could use some air as well she decides as she follows him out the back door.

She spots him in the alley behind the bar smoking a cigar.

With his back against the brick wall he stares up at the Night sky lost in his own little world or so she thought.

He turned to look at her with those intense black eyes pinning her with his stare.suddenly Belle is very uncomfortable with the weight of that black stare.the dangerous way he's looking at her now makes her want to turn and run home.but she doesn't.she knows she should, theres something dangerous about this man she can feel it in her bones. but she's also very attracted to him despite her hesitation.her curiosity draws her to him and Lacey does so like to flirt with danger.

Lacey sauntered up to him unafraid meeting his eye.

He took another puff of his cigar and titled his head looking at her with black mischievous eyes.

"So, she licked her lips what's your deal? she asked in saucy manner.

He smirk at her,

“You’re not scared of the dark, are you? Little one."

She gave him a level look knowing full well that he wasn't talking about the time of day.but Lacey did like to straddle that dangerous line,

"Do I look scared." she countered with her hand on her hip cocking her eyebrow.

"Actually..he tilted his head his black eyes roaming over legs.

"No your not, you Look like a lamb dressed in wolf's clothing." he said with a smug grin.

Lacey was silghtly taken aback by his cunning observation but smiled in a flirtatious matter.all Night she's been trying to get his attention. now she has it, she has his full attention.

"I'm Hardly innocent." she stated.

He smirk at that.

"You like to play games don't you little one, what's your name? he asked flicking his cigar.

"The name's Lacey." she said.

"Lacey, he licked his lips eyeing her a bit too on the nose.but alright. Lacey." 

"What do you mean? she asked as he slowly advanced toward her.

"Oh I think you know, I'd give you my name but I think you already know it." he said backing her up against the brick wall.

"colonel Ives." she breathlessly replied.

He nodded his head his intense black eyes boring into her.a predatory look in those black eyes.

He put his hands on her hips and spun her around making her face the wall.

"you want to play a game Lacey? he whispered in her ear.

Her breath caught as his hands moved under her short skirt his fingers fondling her panties.his feather light touch exciting her.

"Let's see just how much of a dirty slut you are." he said before pulling down her simple black panties.

He chuckled. "you get off on flaunting yourself, showing off your ass! well I have a game we can play.do you want to play Lacey? He asked and without hesitation she nodded her head.

"Good girl, now hold still this will only take a moment and while you might find it abit unpleasant at first. I promise you that you'll enjoy it." he said lowly while slowly easing a well lubricated metal object into her asshole!

She moaned loudly at the odd sensation.quickly realizing what it was he put inside her and it wasn't pleasant.

"Ok? he asked and she nodded her head in reply.she couldn't speak at the moment she was blushing with embarrassment and arousal.

"Now let's play a game of pool,shall we." he said causally with a sly grin and strode back into the bar.

After taking a deep breath to gather herself She follows after him waddling into the bar,

She'd never had anything shoved up her ass before.the foreign object felt odd..intrusive.and also arousing or was she simply aroused by him and the way he was looking at her?

She watched him set up the pool table unsure how to act? Belle had never allowed herself to be in such a vulnerable situation before and Lacey always had compete control of her marks.this was different.this wasn't safe and despite herself that excited her.

He looked up at her with those intense black eyes as He rubbed chalk on his pool cue.

She bit her lip shifting from foot to foot trying to abate her arousal.the object in her ass wasn't helping,

Damn she was already so wet!

"Solids." he informed her with a sly grin on his smug face.she nodded her head in reply.

'Ok' Lacey eyed the pool table this was going to be a real challenge.she had to play her best game while ignoring the fact that she was practically dripping between her legs! 

Lacey cocked her hip giving him her best sauey look and took the pool cue from him.lining up her shot she angled her ass in a most provocative position and took her shot.she could feel his black eyes on her staring at her bare ass just barely visible under her short skirt.

'Good' she's not the only one. distracted, 

She felt him standing so close behind her.supposedly sizing up the table but she could feel his fingertips brushing against the back of her thighs.making her shiver.

After taking his shot he looked up at her with that smug little smirk he was one ahead.

It was her turn giving him a smug smile of her own she bent over angling her shot when he slyly put his hand under her skirt.brushing up against the plug in her ass making her jolt! She turned to glare at him and he just smirk at her.

She bent over again all too aware of the fact that her skirt was so short that if anyone was looking they'd be able to see her arousal leaking down her leg! smearing her inner thighs. she blushed crimson at the thought and met those hungry black eyes of his.he knew exactly what he was doing and despite her annoyance it only turned her on more.

She took her shot another point for her.

The game was slow going between his naughty touches and heated stares.the bar was nearly empty as closing time was drawing near.

She bent over the pool table eyeing her shot when he stood behind her whispering dirty things in her ear, unabashed raking her skirt up and playing with the plug still in her ass! her hips uncontrollably bucked and she nearly collapsed down on her knees from the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

She missed her shot and stood up on trembling legs glaring at him.

"That was a dirty thing to do." she pointed out.

"Oh but you like it dirty, don't you? He replied taking a drink from his half empty glass of whiskey.

They eyed each other and she knew damn well that if she didn't walk out the door right Now what would happen.what they were about to do, her heart was beating fast the ache between her legs was driving her to distraction! she had never been this aroused before.she was hot,dripping with need.she wanted to Fuck!

Ives turned to the bartender speaking lowly then tossing a few bills down on the bar.whatever he said to him the bartender suddenly grabbed his coat and left.

They were alone in the now empty bar.

Their eyes met and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.it was to late to turn back now.Belle realized while Lacey was excited by what was about to happen between her and the mysterious colonel Ives.

Without saying a word he Pushed her down over the pool table and lifted her skirt up above her waist. completely exposing her naked ass. he slowly pulled the plug out of her ass only to thrust it back inside her again.she cried out! her fingers clawing at the felt of the pool table as he continued to Fuck her ass with the metal plug! her hips bucked as her pussy throbbed.aching painfully with the need to be filled.Fucked,the noises that she made She couldn't believe were coming from her own damn mouth.damn! This was so hot and dirty.she'd never been this horny before.she wanted his dick now! But the sly bastard suddenly and all too soon stopped.leaving her teetering on the edge of the most intense orgasm.

"You like that Lacey? he whispered smugly in her ear.

She could only nod her head in reply. Her legs were shaking and she gripped the table to keep upright.

"On the table." he ordered and she heard him unzip his pants.

Lacey didn't take orders.Lacey was always the one in control but she was Beside herself with arousal and she found herself obeying him.

She sat down on top of the pool table and cried out! As the plug pushed deeper into her.making her wet pussy quiver.

He looked at her and smirk.amused by the expression of bewilderment on her face.

"Good girl, now spread your lovely legs so that I can eat you." He rasp.

His use of the phrase 'Good girl' annoyed her and she meant to retort. but then his last words made her pussy spasm with need and she opened her legs wide just like a Good girl wouldn't. like Belle wouldn't, 

He stared at her with fiery black eyes and got down on his knees before her spread legs.

"Relax." he coax as he placed her shaking legs above his shoulders. she could feel her own wetness running down her leg to her discomfort.she'd never been that wet before.

"so wet, you enjoyed playing our game didn't you little one." He asked with his black hungry eyes staring at her sopping wet pussy.

She opened her mouth to reply but the feeble words died in her throat when his sly tongue licked her pussy. 

She moaned bucking her hips.feeling the anal plug move inside her ass making her want to scream! he began to thrust his tongue into her and used his thumb to ungently rub her swollen clit.and then she did scream! with the sudden intensity of her orgasm and the bastard laughed! maliciously at her,enjoying himself immensely.

But he's not finished with her yet.his unrelenting tongue continued licking and sucking on her pussy.on her clit. penetrating her while she squirmed on top of the pool table moaning loudly and wildly thrusting her hips, she Never felt anything..this this! intense before.he made her come again her second climax even more intense then the last.with her whole body trembling she laid down on the table staring up at the lights above her.

"You taste delicious, little one." he uttered sounding just as wrecked as she felt.

He ripped her top exposing her breasts to those greedy black eyes of his. "so lovely." 

she laid motionless as he pawed at her naked breasts.pitching her hard nipples inciting low moans of pleasure from her.

"So Fucking beautiful." he uttered before lifting her legs around his waist and penetrating her with his big hard cock.

"Fuck, your so Fucking wet! He shouted as he started Fucking her.

She cried out! as he thrusted sharply, deeply inside of her. her whole body convulsing in pleasure as he Fucked hard on top of the damn pool table.pounding into her convulsing pussy her breasts jiggling with the force of his thrusts.

"oh, oh...oh! Fuck! She moaned as she was on the knife's edge of coming again! her walls clutching at his cock as he thrusted hard into her.

"Yes good girl, yes come on my cock! He shouted.

She cried out! as she came again.her whole body shaking with pleasure from her release.she'd never been so throughly Fucked before! 

He shouted crude obscenities as he ejaculated,coming deep inside of her.He continued thrusting inside of her filling her with his cum.

Panting like wild animals he backed away from her zipping up his pants. his black eyes lingering on her throughly ravished body.she met his black gaze feeling his cum dripping out of her.he handed her his handkerchief to use and she dabbed at the more then a little sensitive area.she could feel the heat of his gaze watching her.

They parted ways that night without saying another word to each other. It was late, way past Belle's bedtime. she thought as she awkwardly walked home that night.she winced as she slowly walked still feeling him between her legs.she was going to be sore Tomorrow.

Belle work early the next Morning feeling sore a painful reminder of last night's rouchy activities.shaking her head at herself last night had been so dirty and rough.never in her life had she done anything like that before.Belle felt deeply ashamed of Lacey's behavior.whenever she thought about last night she winced in shame.she didn't exactly regret Lacey's encounter with the mysterious colonel Ives.but she hoped that it would be the only. something about him..about his eyes.the way he looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive and not in the way he actually did.she was intimidated by the things he made her feel.shaking herself from her thoughts she got out of bed and into the shower,she had to be at work. actually,she was already running late for her Morning shift.

The diner was bustling as usual but the hectic atmosphere did little to distract her,She blushed to her mortification whenever she felt the ache between her legs.reminding her of black hungry eyes and a fiendish tongue.Belle took a minute in the back to shove those nagging thoughts of last night into the back of her mind.

Coming back out into the diner with a cordial smile on her face when unexpectedly her eyes met familiar intense black eyes.Belle was taken aback to find him, the man she'd been trying all morning to forget siting in her section of the diner with his hungry stare and sly grin.he looked so damn smug as if he just figured out her secret.

Belle was caught off guard by his sudden appearance.and while she wasn't wearing Lacey's bold and fearless attitude she was No shrinking violet.Belle boldly walked up to his table notepad ready.

"What can I get you? she asked as if she'd never met the colonel before. as if last night Never happened.

"Belle, now that's more like it." he said reading her name tag with a smirk.

She didn't even acknowledge the comment her eyes on her notepad. waiting to take his order.

"Coffee, black please." he finally said and she could practically hear the smugness in his tone.

"Kay, be right back." she said with a nervous smile,

With her heart racing she poured him a cup of coffee while avoiding his leering eyes.

"Thank you Belle." he said teasingly And she caught a flash of that fiendish tongue as he licked his lips eyeing her red uniform skirt.

She quickly turned on her heel turning cheery Red.she heard him laugh as she walked away from his table.

Smug little shit! Belle thought as she tried to distract herself with her other tables.but then he didn't leave, she felt those black eyes of his watching her.hungrily leering.everything in her was screaming to get away from those eyes.but despite her every Instinct screaming at her to run she also felt drawn to him.an unexplainable pull.

Despite herself she turned back only to find him gone.Finally,she breathe a sigh of relief her shoulders slumping.the nervous knot coiled in her stomach easing.Belle went to clean off his table where she found he left more then generous tip along with a doodle of a smiley face on a napkin.

No,no she didn't want or need his money! indignant she caught a glimpse of him exiting through the back and charged after him.

"Hay! she called after him but by the time she'd made it out the door he was gone.

Belle frantically glanced around for him but he'd simply vanished into thin air! or so she thought,

Suddenly she was pulled into the back alley in between the diner and bar.

She barely caught a glimpse of that Devilish smile before she was pushed up the against the brick wall. pinned against his body.

"There she is, Looking for me sweetheart." he uttered before forcing his all too familiar fiendish tongue into her mouth.swallowing her little squeak of surprise stealing her very breath from her.

"You can't tell me that you haven't been thinking about this, dreaming about it." he breathe against her mouth his hand moving up her skirt. fingering her embarrassingly damp panties.

"I..I didn't, Not here please." she mumbled her heart racing with fear and excitement.

"But I though you liked it dirty, Don't you Belle? he whispered seductively his lips caressing her jaw.

She shook her head and he grinned wide.Taking hold of her chin and making her meet his black gaze. "Oh I think you do." he retorted moving her panties to the side.he pushed one then two fingers inside her.

She moaned as he pumped his deft fingers deep into her rapidly wetting pussy.She closed her eyes blocking out those predatory dark eyes.losing herself in his wicked touch.

He softly brushed his mouth against her lips as he Finger Fucked her in the dirty alley.her mind racing with panic that they might get caught.that someone might see her fornicating in near pubic like a slut.he covered her mouth with his. muffling the sounds of her involuntary moans as her body shuddered she was about to come! to her horror,

"Yes, that's a good girl." he rasp and spun her around making her face the wall as he pushed her skirt up and pulled down her panties. She heard the sound of a zipper and subconsciously spread her own damn legs wider.Then he was inside her.taking her hard and fast,grunting in her ear as he pounded into her from behind, she braced Her hands against the brick.his hands on her hips bruising her.

she cried out! Despite her fear of being caught rocking her hips against him.his hands on her hips keeping her flashed against him as he Fucked into her from behind.

he uttered such dirty things into ear making her blush while he thrusted. his lips brushing against her ear making her quiver.

Her whole body shook as she came.her legs trembling from the intensity of her orgasm.but the Devil kept driving into her spasming pussy.relentlessly Fucking her, deriding sick twisted pleasure in debauching her out in broad daylight! She released a strangled moan as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder claiming her as his in a primal exhibit of dominance.

"Please..she begged her voice barely above a whisper.

"Fuck." He said through gritted teeth and spilled himself inside her.

Keeping her held against him he Softly brushed His lips against her neck softly kissing her. 

“Let me go, I have to go back inside.” She said weakly.

“Hold on sweet Belle, just a moment.”  
He replied his nose buried in her hair.

“You can’t walk away from this Belle, I’m in your veins now in your blood.when your ready.” He said placing his card in her bra.

He kissed her shoulder where he bite her and released his hold on her.he left her standing in alley with heart racing and her head spinning.Her knees were shaking and she sinked down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

Good little Belle French had allowed the Devil incarnate to debauch her in an alley.and despite herself it turned her on, made her come.his words were still repeating in her mind. 

“in your veins in your blood.“


End file.
